


Just a photo

by doo_doo_time



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel), AFTERL!FE
Genre: Afterlife, Denial, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Sian - Freeform, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doo_doo_time/pseuds/doo_doo_time
Summary: Sian gets caught at the worst time, and he isn’t let off the hook easily.Smut ⛄️
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Just a photo

Sian sighed, leaning his head on his hand. He'd been trying to write a song for the manager for hours now, since the rest of the Twilight Team was out for the day and he had peace and quiet. But writer's block had hit, and nothing he wrote felt good enough to him. 

"Her eyes... her voice," Sian smiled lovingly. "Everything about her is so perfect! Why can't I just put it into words?" He frowned, reaching into his desk. Though he was ashamed of it, he DID have a secret picture of the manager that he kept for "inspiration" purposes. It was an image of her the day everyone had gone to the beach together, and her body was on full display. Sian blushed, remembering how jealous he had felt that everyone else could look at her as well. 

He found himself staring at the image, and glancing over at the clock. It will be a few hours before everyone else comes back, Sian realized, feeling a longing ache between his legs. Without noticing, he'd gotten really hard. Damn it, he hissed through his teeth. I won't be able to focus on writing at all like this. I have no choice.

Sian shyly started to grind his hips against the desk, unable to stop himself from staring at the picture. The pressure was building in his pants, but he still felt wrong to unzip them, as if it was disrespectful to the manager. He moaned under his breath as his growing bulge pushed eagerly against his zipper, throbbing and twitching in the tight space. 

"I can't help it, I'm sorry," Sian whined, slowly unzipping his pants. 

"Sorry for what?" 

Sian jumped, knocking his knees on the underside of the desk. The manager was standing in the doorway, staring at him with a lopsided smirk. Fuck, how long has she been standing there? Sian felt his cheeks flush deep red, feeling stupid for not locking the door. 

"No need to answer me. I know what's going on here." The manager stepped closer to Sian, and he instinctively scooted backwards in fear. "Oh?" She held up the picture on his desk. "You naughty boy, who gave you permission to have something like this?" She shook her head, but her eyes were more pleased than anything. 

"I'm so sorry, I won't ever do it again," Sian turned his head, unable to look the manager in the eye. But instead of scolding him, she grabbed a chain from the desk instead. Before Sian could ask what was going on, she had tied his arms behind his head, now straddling his lap. 

"Sorry isn't good enough. You need to be punished." The manager smiled sadistically, beginning to rub her hips back and forth across Sian's half-unzipped bulge. He bit his lip and tried to hold back his voice, but a small pleasured whine escaped his lips. 

"Manager, I-"

"Call me mommy."

"What?" Sian gulped, feeling his dick twitch against his will. "I said I was sorry! Really, I-" The manager stood up, staring down at Sian with a cold expression. 

"Do it, or I'll leave you here like this." She stared down at his crotch, and the heat from her gaze made him even harder. 

"Please, mommy," Sian blushed furiously, shifting his hips forward eagerly. "Please take care of me." The manager laughed, before kneeling down in front of him. She traced the tip of Sian's dick with her finger, touching it just lightly enough for him to feel it through the fabric. A bead of precum had already leaked through his boxers. Without warning, the manager harshly pulled the waistband down, causing Sian's dick to pop upwards. He moaned as the cold air hit his length, unable to make eye contact out of embarrassment. 

"Look at me, Sian," the manager growled, smiling up at him. "Look at me the whole time, and don't you dare cum until I give you permission. Got it?"

"Yes, mommy," he moaned, desperately pushing his hips forward. "Punish me however you want. I'll be a good boy."

The manager chuckled before licking the tip of his dick lightly, earning another moan from Sian. "You're really big for someone so short," she teased. 

"Hey, I'm not short!" Sian's blushing face scowled with indignance, still unwilling to acknowledge his height. But the manager just slapped his ass hard in response. 

"Call me mommy, or I won't pleasure you," she warned, and Sian's face clouded with lust again. He nodded and leaned back, staring at the manager hungrily as she tied her hair back. Without saying anything, she started sucking the tip of Sian's dick roughly, while holding the base with her hands. Sian whined and tried to buck his hips upwards to get more of his shaft in her throat, but she only teased him more with softer licks. 

"Please, mommy," Sian begged, his body shivering at the ruthless teasing. "Please suck me harder, please let me cum." 

"Good boy."

The manager quickly shoved the rest of Sian's dick into her mouth, causing him to moan and throw his head back. Though he normally acted tough, Sian was practically crying and mewling like a cat right now. The manager squeezed the base of his cock while running her tongue around the rest of the shaft, feeling it twitch and throb in her mouth. 

"Mommy, I'm gonna-"

"No, you're not," the manager smirked, removing her mouth and just lightly stroking his tip again. Sian shivered, watching helplessly as his dick got even more swollen with lust. His stomach was tied in knots, but the manager wasn't touching him enough to give him any release.

"Please, mommy, please let me cum," He screamed, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so hard, I need to cum right now." 

"Just a little longer," she smiled, giving his dick a sudden hard stroke. Sian yelped, his vision completely clouding over now. The manager held her mouth over the tip, letting her hot breath taunt him even more while she gave quick, hard strokes to his shaft at an uneven rate. Sian squirmed and moaned, his whole body shaking with need. The manager leaned back, and looked him dead in the eyes. 

"Do you want to cum?" She laughed, watching him eye her down. 

"Yes, please mommy, please pleasure me, please stroke me hard and make this feeling go away, I'm begging you," Sian's face was deep red, but he was too dazed to even process what he was saying anymore. All he could feel was his dick throbbing so much it felt like it might explode. 

Finally, the manager was satisfied. She put her mouth over the tip of his dick while pumping the shaft hard with her hands, pushing Sian back into the seat. He bit his lip as hard as he could, but he couldn't stop himself from moaning and screaming at the sensation. 

"I love you mommy," he whined, thrusting into her mouth. "I'm- so close- I-"

Sian arched his back as he finally came, shaking and shivering at he felt his load fill the manager's warm mouth. He was dizzy from panting, and collapsed back into the chair. 

"I'm sorry I teased you so much," the manager giggled, reaching up to untie his hands. "You're just so cute that I couldn't help it." As soon as the chain dropped, Sian grabbed her face gently and kissed her, feeling her relax and lean into him. 

"You know you just kissed me after I swallowed, right?" She laughed, giving him a questioning look. 

"I don't care," he blushed, meeting her gaze. "I love you enough to deal with all the teasing." He wrapped his hands around her back, holding her against him while nuzzling against her neck. 

"I feel the same," she whispered, rubbing his back. "And I will always take care of you, cutie."


End file.
